How Scars Heal
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de LaDragonaria. Résumé : L'auteur à imaginé comment une simple session d'entraînement peut affecter Isaac depuis les abus de son père. Et comment Derek a pu s'en excuser.


Titre : **How Scars Heal**

Auteur : **LaDragonaria**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Isaac était assis sur le bord du lit, sentant distraitement son bras.

Ça avait cicatrisé mais il pouvait toujours ressentir la sensation, une douleur net qui avait surgit pour traverser son bras, et la douleur insipide qui avait suivi après que ça ait commencé à cicatriser. Il avait appris, il y a bien longtemps, que les larmes et les cris ne changeaient pas grand-chose. Au plus, ça empirait les choses car il finissait toujours dans la cave pour une plus longue durée, bouleversé. Et une fois que la peur et la panique s'étaient dissipées, il y avait toujours le sang qui s'épanchait, des cris quasiment pas entendus, rien n'était différent.

Râler ne changerait rien, parceque les choses ne changeaient pas.

D'une part, maintenant plus que jamais il savait que même si il avait du pouvoir, il y avait toujours d'autres personnes qui auraient plus de force, et qui seraient meilleur pour l'utiliser et la contrôler. D'une autre part, Derek avait tiré d'un coup sec pour briser son bras avant de le projeter sur le sol…Et donc, c'était ça.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek était debout là, en train de l'observer alors qu'il serrait son bras. Ce mec était comme Batman, il aimait le noir et ses parents étaient morts.

« Quoi ? »

« … »

« …tu vas juste continuer à me regarder. »

« J'ai fait ce que je pensais nécessaire. »

Isaac sourcilla. « D'accord, dans ce cas. Merci d'arrêter. »

« Je sais que je suis rude avec toi mais c'est parceque j'aimerais que tu – que vous tous – deveniez plus fort. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« Je comprends que tu as cassé mon bras. » Lui cracha Isaac brusquement, et Derek grimaça presque.

« Je t'entraînais. »

« Tu as été abusif avec moi ! » Isaac se retourna pour le regarder directement. « Il avait l'habitude de le faire aussi. De se justifier. De se raisonner. Pour penser que c'était la bonne chose à faire, comme toi. »

« Il y a pire comme douleur. »

« Ouais, et bien merci de ne pas me brûler vif. »

« Hé ! »

Isaac savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

« …Je suis désolé. »

« Non… » Derek semblait réfléchir à quelque chose mais les mots lui échappaient. « Non, je suis désolé. Je… » Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment continuer, alors il laissa traîner.

En vérité, entre les lignes, il voulait dire qu'il avait remarqué combien ça l'avait blessé, mais ça semblait étrange de considérer que Derek avait deviné. Il n'avait pas dû y penser.

Dans la nature, les lions ont pour habitude de pousser leurs progénitures dans les pentes, et de les repousser encore plus fort quand ils essaient de remonter, pour les endurcir.

Même si c'était vrai, Derek savait que, d'un certain point de vue, ils n'étaient pas des animaux.

Même si il voulait renforcer Isaac, ou leur montrer les horreurs de la guerre, il ne pouvait pas le faire aveuglément, sans s'attendre à un traumatisme. Il réalisait combien il était égoiste. Parfois, c'était si facile de se concentrer sur sa propre souffrance, et de ne pas vouloir comprendre que les autres autour de lui souffraient.

Stiles lui avait dit une fois qu'il n'avait aucune empathie. Et peut être que c'était la vérité.

Comment pouvait-il élever quelqu'un quand il était lui-même brisé ?

« …Tu sais… » Isaac remplit maladroitement le silence de ses paroles. « Quand tu as cassé mon bras, pendant une seconde…j'étais heureux. »

« …Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est…c'est stupide. »

« …Dis moi… ? » Il avait presque aboyé ça comme un ordre, mais il l'avait radoucit en posant une question.

« …Parceque, je me suis souvenu de mon père. » Derek plissa les sourcils. « C'était…comme si il était revenu. Et…plus mort. Ça a du sens. Non. Ça n'en a pas. Je sais. »

« …si c'est comme ça que tu le ressens, c'est comme ça que tu le ressens. »

Les sentiments n'étaient pas bon ou mauvais, ils étaient simplement là.

« Il n'a pas toujours été mauvais. »

« … »

« …Mon père me manque… »

**Fin.**


End file.
